Thanos (Earth-199999)
| Quotation = The only matter I do not take seriously, boy, is you. Your politics bore me! And your demeanor is that of a pouty child! And apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter; Gamora. I shall honor our agreement, Kree... if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty handed...and I will bathe the star-ways in your blood. | Speaker = Thanos | QuoteSource = Guardians of the Galaxy (film) | HistoryText = Thanos is an intergalactic conqueror. At some point in time, he became the ruler of the other-dimensional Chitauri race. He would later murder Gamora's family in front of her, and subsequently took her in as his "adopted" daughter, along with Nebula. He gave modifications to both Gamora and Nebula and trained them as assassins. Gamora excelled in her training, and Nebula failed to live up to her. In a twisted attempt to make the two adopted sisters "equal", Thanos would tear a vital organ from Nebula and replace it with a cybernetic enhancement for every failure against Gamora. The Tesseract He sought to find the Infinity Stones — ancient artifacts of immense power. He made a deal with the Asgardian Loki through his intermediary, the Other. Loki was to to acquire the Tesseract, one of the stones, in exchange for an army of Chitauri with which he could conquer Earth. Using the power of the Tesseract, Loki opened a wormhole in the sky of New York City, from which Thanos deployed the army of Chitauri warriors whom the Asgardian commanded in an attack. But Loki's plans failed when both the he and the Chitauri were beaten back by the Avengers, who redirected a nuclear missile through the wormhole and into the Chitauri base. When the Other reported on the defeat, announcing that humans were too "unruly" and to try to conquer them would be to "court death," Thanos only grinned with anticipation of things to come. Ronan & the Orb After the Kree Empire and the Xandarian signed a peace treaty, ending their long war, the Kree extremist Ronan the Accuser and his battalion defected from the Kree army and attacked numerous Xandarian outposts. Thanos and Ronan made a deal, where Ronan would deliver him the mysterious Orb of Morag — which, unbeknownst to Ronan, contained another Infinity Stone — and Thanos would in return destroy Sanctuary, where the Kree laid out his grievances against Gamora's betrayal and killed The Other for demanding he show Thanos respect. Ronan accused Thanos of failing to take the matter seriously, to which Thanos replied that Ronah was the only thing he didn't take seriously, lambasting him for alienating Gamora and deriding him for being a "pouty child". He reiterated that he would continue to honor their agreement so long as Ronan retrieved the orb, but threatened to "bathe the star-ways in his blood" if he failed once more. Ronan, having acquired the Orb, discovered its contents and decided to use the stone to destroy Xandar himself, turning against Thanos and threatening to come for him once Xandar was destroyed. Nebula, recalling her contempt for Thanos due to the torture she had been subjected to by his hand as a child, sided with Ronan and betrayed Thanos as well. Ronan's betrayal, however, ultimately resulted in him being killed by the newly-assembled Guardians of the Galaxy, Nebula's escape, and the stone being left in the custody of the Xandarian Nova Corps. The Gauntlet Following Ronan's defeat, Thanos declared that he would have to do it himself, and retrieved the Infinity Gauntlet from an unknown location. Two years later, Thanos, with his spaceship Sanctuary II, confronted the Sakaaran supercruiser, The Ark, which was carrying Asgardian refugees who were travelling to Earth after the destruction of Asgard. | Powers = Vast Cosmic Powers: Thanos is noted to be extremely powerful, so much that he is able to strike fear in the hearts of all of his children and even Loki himself. He even showed no signs of fear upon being threatened by a Infinity Stone empowered Ronan. | Abilities = Master Manipulator: He is able to orchestrate wars and invasions all for the Infinity Stones, so as to gain dominion over time, space, thought and reality. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Space Throne: Infinity Gauntlet | Transportation = * Sanctuary II | Weapons = | Notes = * Damion Poitier makes a cameo appearance as Thanos at the end of Marvel's The Avengers. Josh Brolin provided the voice and motion capture for Thanos in the film Guardians of the Galaxy, following Kevin Feige's confirmation of the character's appearance in the film as a "mastermind." Sean Gunn stood in for Thanos on set.James Gunn Reveals His Brother’s Roles in ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Brolin returned to provide the voice and motion capture for Thanos in a cameo role in a mid-credits scene in Avengers: Age of Ultron, and will reprise his role in the upcoming films Avengers: Infinity War and its untitled sequel, as the main antagonist. | Trivia = * Damion Poitier was credited as "Man #1" in Marvel's The Avengers, in order to keep the appearance of Thanos as a secret even if the full cast list was seen before the movie. * This is the first character portrayed by Damion Poitier in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the second being as one of Crossbones' mercenaries in Captain America: Civil War. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Танос (199999) Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Thanos Family Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders